wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
National Flags (Axis vs Allies Revised)
This page is an attempt to collate all the fictional flags and emblems created for all the nations, colonies, political groups and organisations formed in the course of game http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/Axis_vs_Allies_Revised_(Map_Game), including several that were made obsolete by a roll back. Nations Hindustan Population -945,000,000 (1970) Location - Hind sub-continent Capital - New Delhi Egypt-Sudan Population 115,500,000 (1985) Location - Egypt, Gaza, North Sudan, Dafour, Tegrie, north western Ethiopia and the over-seas territories . Capital - Cairo Free Bohemian republic Population (1960)- 3,650,000. Location- Bohemia. Capital- Prague. Venezuela Population (1956 est')- 42,600,800 Capital- Caracas Location- South and Central America Japan Population- Location - the Honshu and some Pacific islands Capital - Tokyo China Population- Location - East Asia Capital - Beijing Italian Empire Population- 45,000,000 Location - Italy, Litterol Bocovina, parts of Somalis, an Antarctic enclave and Tripolitania. Capital - Rome. Cuba UASR Population- Location - British Empire, Belgian Congo, northern Arabia, Angola+ Capital - London File:Uasrflag.jpg NEWuasrflag4uk.jpg UASRflagidea2.png UASRflagidea.png UASRflagidea3.png UASRfinalflag.png Client states and dependencies Venezualan Clients and Dependencies The Mayan Republic Population (1951)- 1,720,000. Location- S. W. Mexico. Capital- Cancun. Sao Tome, Principe and Cabinda Population (1955 est)- 778,000 Location- Central Africa. Capital- Cabinda. Ruthenia-Nyíregyháza Capital-Kust. Trebisov and Košice (merged with Ruthenia) Population (1958)- Trebisov- 42,000 and Košice 135,000. Location- S.E. Slovakia. Capital- Košice Nyíregyháza (merged with Ruthenia) Population (1958)- 46,500 in Nyíregyháza and 49,550 in Nyíregyháza district, et al. Location- eastern Hungary. Capital- Nyíregyháza Ruthenia Population (1958)- 805,000. Location- Ruthenia. Capital- Kust The free state of Lake Balaton Capital- Balatonberény Balatonszentgyörgy-Balatonberény (merged in to Keszthely) Population (1950)-1,500 Balatonszentgyörgy-Balatonberény & 3,000 Hévíz Location- western Hungary. Capital- Balatonberény 'The Free state of Keszthely, Fonyód and the Kis-Balaton wetlands ' Population (1950)- 16,100. Location- western Hungary. Capital- Balatonberény Central Arabia depenency Population (1950 est,)- 1,750,000 Location- Arabia. Capital- Riyadh. Bouvet and Lars Island, et al dependency Population (1955 est,)- 42 Norwegen sciantists, 12 Venezuelans and 10,000 penguins. Location- Antarctica. Capital- Bouvet island's Norwegen weather station. South Orkneys, Hope bay, et al (dependency) Population (1955 est,)- 32 Venezuelans, 2 Peruvians and 25,000 penguins. Location- Antarctica. Capital- Hope Bay's Venezuelan scientific station. Democratic Ismir (protectorate) Population (1955 est.,)- 5,5000,450. Location- Western Turkey. Capital- Ismir until 1957, Istanbul there after. Sudan (emergency rule until 1960) Population (1955 est.,)- 4,250,000. Location- North Africa. Capital- Khartoom. Faschist Greece (protectorate) Population (1955 est.,)- 4,400,000. Location- Greece. Capital- Athins. Austrian Clients and Dependencies Oberlichtenau-Niederlichtenau-Pulsnitz (now an Austrian client) Population (1958)-1,990 Oberlichtenau-Niederlichtenau & 4,550 Pulsnitz Location- Eastern Germany. Capital- Oberlichtenau. Japanese Clients and Dependencies Japanese Mexican Territory Population-unknown Location- North West Mexico Capital- Guaymas Empire-Protectorate of Iwo Jima Population - 179 Capital-Iwo Jima Location-Iwo Jima Protectorate of Tonga Population - ~1,000 Capital-Nukuʻalofa Location-Tonga Polish Protectorates and Clients Mt Tarnica, et al (merged with Poland) Population (1962)- 47 (Mt. Tarnica), Tarnica valley Village 138 Location- S.E. Poland http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tarnica. Capital- The Shepard’s hamlet on Mt Tarnica. Portuguese clients and Dependencies Free Guiné (protectorate) Population (1955 est)- 775,000 Location- West Africa. Capital- Bissau. Yugoslav clients and Dependencies Transdanubia of Hungary (Client) Capital: Pécs Population: ~3,062,868 Location: Western Hungary Notes: This doesn't include The free state of Lake Balaton or The free state of Keszthely, Fonyód and the Kis-Balaton wetlands. The Bahamas (puppet) Capital: Nassau Population: ~254,685 Location: North-Western Caribbean Archipelago of Agalega (dependencies) Population: ~150 Location: West Indian Ocean Welch Island (dependencies) Population: Location:(67° 34′ 0″ S, 62° 56′ 0″ E) Ex-Soviet states (no longer canon due to the 1950-1952 roll back). * Kursk soviet republic. (A planned communist, 1953) *Tomsk Socialist Republic. (communist, 1949-52) *Don- Dnipr soviet republic. (communist, 1950-52) *Islamic republic of Bashkortostan (Islamist, 1951-52) *Democratic state of Komi-Kirov. (pro-democracy, 1951-52) *Arkhangelsk SSR.(communist, 1952) *People's republic of the Urals/Urals SSR. (communist, 1952) *Chukotka (criminal olagarky. 1949-1952) *United Democratic States of Russia- (Democratic, American style, 1950-1952) *Soviet Union/USSR/CCCP- (communist, 1917-1952) *Old Russia Republic (pro-democracy, constitutional monarchy) File:Avar_Flag_of_Chukotka_state.png|Chukotka state’s flag. File:AvAr_People's_republic_of_the_Urals.png|The flag of People's republic of the Urals. File:AvAr_Flag_of_Arkhangelsk_SSR.png|East Arkhangelsk SSR's flag. File:Avar_Flag_of_KurskSSR.png|The flag of Kursk SSR. File:AvAr_Tomsk_Socialist_Republic_flag..png|The flag of the Tomsk Socialist Republic. File:AvAr_Democratic_state_of_Komi-Kirov_flag.png|Democratic state of Komi-Kirov's flag. File:AvAr_Islamic_republic_of_Bashkortostan_flag.png|The Islamic republic of Bashkortostan flag File:Avar_Flag_of_Don-_Dnipr_soviet_republic..png|The flag of the Don- Dnipr soviet republic. File:999999.png|The flag of the United Democratic States of Russia. Flag of Russia.svg|Old Russia Republic Flag Organisations the Scandinavian Unified Military Alliance (SUMA) Members- *Norway *Sweden *Finland *Denmark *Baltic states File:SUMA_flag_variant_1.png|Variant 1 of the SUMA flag Pre-1953 File:SUMA_flag_variant_2.png|Variant 2 of the SUMA flag pre-1953 SUMA official flag copy.png|Official variant 1 SUMA Flag post-1953 Official Variant 2 SUMA Flag.png|Official Variant 2 SUMA flag post-1953 Official Variant 3 SUMA flag.png|Official Variant 3 SUMA flag The Eastern Superpowers Members- *China *Japan *Hindustan. File:Mixed flag.png|Variant 1 of the Eastern Superpowers flag File:Japan China India Flag.png|Variant 2 and official flag of the Eastern Powers File:Japan China India Alt Flag.png|Variant 3 of the Eastern Superpowers flag Rebel movements Europe The flag of the 1952-57 Greek Colonels' regime. Arabia File:AvAr_Saudi_Caliphate_of_Riyadh_flag.png|The Former Saudi Caliphate of Riyadh come Central Arabian flag. File:Avar flag of Al Bahah Province.png|Al Bahah Province. File:AvAr The Emirate of Ha'il.png|The Emirate of Ha'il. File:Avar_Arab_Ba'arth_republic_of_Dammam.png|The Arab Ba'arth republic of Dammam. File:Avar_Flag_of_Dhahran_city_state.png|Flag of Dhahran city state. File:AvAr_Madinah_caliphate_flag..png|Madinah Caliphate's flag. Africa The flag of the 1952.6-1957.6 Liberian Anti-Nationalist Rebels. Asia Flag of Vietnam.svg|VietCong (Vietnamese Communist) Su-bu23.gif|MalayCong (Malaynesian Communist) Archives #1933-1948.6 #1949.6-1960 #1960.6-1969 #1969.6-1982.6 Category:Axis vs Allies Revised Category:Flags